


Keeping the Princess Warm

by Spectre058



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Sex on a Car, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: During a scouting mission on a snowy planet, Leia takes advantage of the desolate location to make a little gift to keep her OC lover entertained on those long hyper space voyages. Little EU lore, little fluff, lot of smut
Relationships: Leia Organa/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Keeping the Princess Warm

Of all the snow planets Leia had been on, Rhen Var was at least one of the more visually interesting. The snow speeder skimmed past megalithic ruins, remnants of an ancient civilization buried under the snow. It definitely beat some of the other planets they were scouting for bases. Her sensor board pinged, indicating that they were coming up on their target. She flipped the switch that sent the feed to the pilot, then turned her head so she could verbally relay the information, redundancy was the name of the game after all. “Find a place to put us down, if we go much further the fields won’t overlap.”   
  
  
“As you command, Princess,” Prelan replied.  
  
  
The way he said Princess sent a little thrill through Leia. It had been months since Yavin, and not quiet ones either. They’d stolen every moment they could, sneaking in time between battles, after missions, and on one very memorable occasion, on the bridge of a Carrack class light cruiser they’d just captured with the rest of the assault force just a room away from them. But now they had several full days here as their team laid the groundwork for a larger Alliance force to arrive in a few weeks. They’d be gone by then, both returning to other duties, but that was later, and right now they had each other.   
  
  
Prelan brought the speeder down behind the ruins of a tower. Snow and ice had built a ramp that let him clamber almost all the way to the top of the stone building, and it only took him a moment to attach the sensor module, completing the overlapping security net they’d spent the morning building around the camp. It should give them plenty of warning if any Imperial probe droids came sniffing around. With that complete he turned and half slid, half stumbled his way back to the speeder. Leia had climbed out of her own seat, taking the chance to stretch her legs, and remove her flight helmet. She raised an eyebrow as he approached and he nodded to say everything was in place. A smile he couldn’t quite read spread over her lips and she tugged her comlink from her belt. “Base, this is Organa. We’ve completed the sensor net, but Prelan spotted something he thinks we should investigate. I’ll update you as necessary. Organa out.”   
  
  
Removing his own helmet, to more clearly meet her smouldering stare, he cocked an eyebrow. “I saw something interesting?”  
  
  
“You did.” Leia confirmed, tossing the comlink into the open speeder hatch and touching a hand to the neck of her white flight suit. “And I think it bears very thorough investigation.” She hooked a finger in the loop of the zipper and tugged. The front of the suit parted easily, revealing pale skin beneath and belatedly Prelan noticed she’d already discarded the flak vest and life support rig. The zipper reached her navel, and Leia stopped, eyes twinkling mischievously. “What do you think?”  
  
  
He kept his voice as serious as he could. “Oh I agree, that definitely warrants investigation.”   
  
  
“Thorough investigation.” She corrected, hopping up onto the front of the speeder.  
  
  
“Very thorough.” He agreed, pressing himself against her. Leia’s eyes were huge as she looked up into his, her lips parted slightly, and he leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and the heat of her kiss made the snowy planet feel downright tropical. Need flared up in both of them at that kiss. His hands slid inside her flight suit, fingers playing over smooth skin, tracing the curve of her back as she arched her body against him. Her own hands were working on his suit, unhooking clasps and releasing fasteners. He massaged her breasts under the suit, earning a soft little moan. The sound sent a shiver through him that had nothing at all to do with the cold. The fingers of both Leia’s hands stroked through Prelan’s short, jet-black hair, their former task forgotten, driven from Leia by an insatiable need to pull Prelan deeper into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Prelan moved to tug the flight suit fully open, to reveal all of her to him, but she stopped him with a word. “Wait.”  
  
  
He did, and Leia slipped further up on the speeder. Turning around and stretching a bit she reached into the back seat, rummaging around for a moment. The movement gave him tantalizing glimpses of the curve of her breast under the loose hanging flight suit, and he whistled appreciatively. Leia flashed him a quick smile and a wink before stretching a bit further to snag what she’d been looking for. Turning back to him she tugged the canopy closed and tossed something at him. He instinctively brought his hand up to catch whatever it was, but it never reached him. With the quiet hum of a tiny repulsorlift the droid stopped itself, unfolding to reveal a compact holo camera. The droid buzzed off to the side a bit before slowly beginning to circle them. He looked back at Leia. “A recon droid?”  
  
  
She shrugged, the movement opening her suit a bit more. “This is probably the best chance we’re gonna get to be truly alone, so I figured we could take the opportunity to record a little holo, you know, for those long, lonely hyperspace trips.”  
  
  
His eyes widened and his smile turned lecherous. “Oh.”  
  
  
“I take it you like the idea,” Leia purred, biting her bottom lip with her own sexy, suggestive smile. She slipped one shoulder out of the flight suit, then the other, holding an arm across her chest to keep it from falling totally open.   
  
  
“If that’s what her highness desires, I wouldn’t dream of denying her.”  
  
  
Leia let out a delighted peel of laughter that echoed off the ruined tower. “I very much desire it,” she hummed, the purr of pure carnality edging her voice once again.” Almost as much as I desire your magnificent cock. Take it out.”   
  
  
He did as ordered, undoing his flight suit until the hardness of his erection pushed the rest of it out of the way. Leia uttered a deep satisfied moan as the engorged, bulbous head was revealed. Once he was fully exposed she removed her arm, uncovering her chest to reveal the flawless curves of her sumptuous breasts, and leaned forward, eyes transfixed upon Prelan’s massive cock. “There it is. Mmmm. Bring it to me.”   
  
  
The opening in his suit allowed the cool air to brush over his chest, and he shivered a bit. He didn’t know how Leia was handling it. A moment later he wasn’t thinking about the cold. Leia slipped her mouth around the head, and the warmth of her mouth was almost scalding in comparison. She gave him very thorough once over, lips and tongue painting heat from his head to his balls. He shivered again, and this time it had nothing at all to do with the cold. Leia smirked at his reaction, nuzzling her face up against his shaft. “So big.” She purred. She started to kiss along the shaft, her words coming between kisses. “No matter how many times I see it, it’s always bigger than I expect.”  
  
  
Prelan grinned at that. “Then this holo will be good for you, you can check any time you forget.”  
  
  
Leia dragged her tongue from base to head. “Oh, I will. And later, when you’re watching it, I want you to know that I’m gonna be watching it too, and I’m gonna be fucking myself to the way your cock looks in my mouth. Mmmmm.” With that she slipped her lips around his head. Their soft warmth spread up through his shaft, radiating out into the rest of his body as Leia started to suck. She didn’t rush, taking her time, letting herself get used to him all over again. Her mouth was all hot, soft pressure, gentle pleasure that seeped into him. Her tongue swirled across his skin, sending flashes of more intense sensation out to mix with that general pleasure.   
  
  
He shifted under her attention, body swaying as if trying to adjust his balance to cope with the swirling pleasures washing through him. It was a slow build pleasure, a surging, pulsing heat that simultaneously warmed him, and tantalized him with the promise of more. He wanted to fall forward, to brace his hands on the speeder and just lose himself in that pleasure, to let Leia do whatever she wanted to him. He also wanted to grab her head and force her deeper, to take his princess and make her fuck him deep, make her scratch the itching, burning need her slow, reverent approach only brushed the edges of. She’d get there, he knew. The swelling pleasure would grow until it washed away everything in its path and swept him to climax. He knew that was how it would happen, how it had happened so many times before, but his body still cried out for more. And Leia knew it.   
  
  
She kept him on the edge, using her lips, tongue and hand to keep him teetering just on the edge of full indulgence. Every time that pleasure swelled too high, every time he came close to falling over the edge, she’d pull back, pulling her mouth off him to say something shamelessly lewd. She complimented his size, gushed about his taste, moaned about how much she looked forward to feeling him inside her. It was a show, a performance as much for the holo droid as for him. Leia was indulging, setting aside her responsibilities and commitments in the name of pleasure. So much of her life was defined by those responsibilities, by duty, and the relief of getting to set them aside for even for a short time was a powerful aphrodisiac. That thought finally pushed past her restraint. Prelan didn’t know it, but he wasn’t the only one being kept on the edge, and Leia had just slipped.   
  
  
Without warning she sped up, shoving herself forward until she was gagging on his cock. Pulling back she did it again, and again. The sudden shift from lazy luxury to hungry haste caught Prelan off guard, and his groan echoed around the empty ruins. Leia brought her hand up to mirror her mouth, ramping the pleasure up another two steps as she raced towards the finish. There was so much more she wanted to do while they were out her, and the heavy load she’d been building towards was just the start. That load surged now, Prelan’s simmering pleasure boiling over. It roiled through him, and with an explosive grunt he came. Leia felt it coming and she moved with it, pulling back as the pressure surged up his cock. The first few drops landed in her mouth, giving her a taste of him. The rest splashed across her face. She’d done her job well. Thick bands of sticky warmth painted pearly lines over one eye, along the side of her nose, and across her mouth. More of it splashed down onto her exposed chest, glistening as it pooled in her cleavage.  
  
  
“Mmm…” Leia held the load in her mouth for a moment, showing it off before tilting her head back and letting the cum slide down the back of her throat. “I missed that taste.” She wiped her face with her hand to get the majority of the mess. “It’s so thick! Better not waste it.” One by one, she sucked her fingers clean, eyes closed in evident enjoyment. “And don’t worry, I didn’t forget about you. Just saving the best for last.” Slipping forward again, she cleaned the bits of cum her hand had trapped on his cock with long, sensual licks.  
  
  
Prelan bent to kiss her as she got the last one. Her lips were hot and puffy, flushed from her exertions. He could taste himself in the kiss, a salty edge to the sweetness of Leia. That taste spurred him into his next act. With a low sound of hunger he pushed forward, overpowering Leia, bearing her down beneath him. His hands slid down her sides, slipping under the fight suit to grope her full ass. Leia moaned into the kiss and wrapped a leg around his hip, pulling his crotch hard against her own. She started grinding, rubbing herself on his still semi-hard cock. He knew what she was trying to do, and while he was tempted to let her have her way, he had other plans. Breaking the kiss with a murmured, “my turn” he slid down her body until his legs were back on the snow and his head was down between her legs. Grabbing the legs of her suit he started pulling them off completely. Leia helped, wriggling free in moments.  
  
  
Kneeling on the frozen ground, Prelan wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled Leia to him. Her pussy was hot against his lips, it’s heat exaggerated by the snowy air as he set to work. She moaned as he started at her entrance, gathering her wet heat on his tongue and spreading it up her slit in a single long stroke that sent shivers racing through her spine. A moment later those shivers intensified as he ran the tip of his tongue around her clit. His tongue swirled, teasing, and Leia twisted, writhing atop the speeder’s slanted front end. That went on for several moments, Prelan running his tongue up, down and around her pussy, not focusing on a single technique for long, just warming her up before he got serious. It worked. Soon she was rolling her hips as she made hungry little growling sounds, eager for him to get serious. Grinning against her lips he obliged, plunging his tongue as deep as he could get it. Growls became moans and Leia reached down to run her fingers through his short hair as he ate her out. Her touch inpsired him to push deeper, devouring her sex with single minded determination until Leia’s back arched, her entire body quivering on the precipise of release. When she came she didn’t bother holding back at all, screaming her pleasure across the barren snow.  
  
  
Heat gushed into his mouth, tagny and sweet. He didn’t stop. He went harder. Pushing fresh pleasure in to replace the receding high of climax, not letting her come down. Shifting his mouth higher he refocused his efforts on her clit. Her gasp as he sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth was music to his ears. Her hips started to roll again, the fingers in his hair tightening as she got into it. Focusing on her clit pushed his chin deep into her slit, coating it in a thin sheen of her cum. The smell of her filled his nostrils, a sweet, heady scent that sent fresh heat radiating through him. Lifting his chin, he brought two fingers up, slipping them between her folds and starting to pump. That earned him a drawn out moan of: “Yesss!”  
  
  
Pleasure built on the remains of her last climax, quickly swelling into a second gushing orgasm that had Leia writhing on the speeder. Leaving his fingers churning inside her as she came, he lifted his head so he could look her in the face. “I love the way you sound when you cum, Princess. It’s so dirty, so unrefined.”  
  
  
“It’s,” she gasped between moans, “your fault. You’re too good. I can’t help it. Please, put it in me already, I’m so wet for your big dick.”  
  
  
He grinned. She was playing it up for the droid a bit, but that didn’t make it any less good to hear. Pulling his fingers out of her, he climbed atop her. Taking a moment to line himself up, he grinned down at her. “Ready?”  
  
  
“Are you?” Her grin matched his. Then in a surge she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his cock deep inside her. They both moaned as she did, lost in the rush of heat and pressure. “By the force! You’re so big! Your big cock is filling me up, Prelan. It’s so good. I can’t -”  
  
He cut off her next compliment with another kiss. Still kissing her he began to rock his hips, going slow, enjoying the feeling of her slick walls squeezing his cock. She melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper. Each slow thrust rocked them both, shifting her body beneath him. He could feel the soft pressure of her breasts against his naked chest, nipples hard from arousal, or maybe the cold. Either way, they felt damn good. So did she. For the next several moments he let himself get lost in that pleasure, reveling in her delicious kiss. She tasted incredible, her lips soft, still slightly swollen from sucking him off, the remnants of her lipstick giving off the hint of a fruity flavor he couldn’t quite place.   
  
  
He was still trying to put his finger on it when Leia broke the kiss, pushing on his chest until he sat up a bit. In a single move she swung a leg up over his chest, locked it around his hip and pivoted her entire body. It was a variation on a self defense move he’d taught her, knocking him off balance and twisting him towards the speeder. Leg still locked around him she used his momentum to enhance her pivot, riding his hip as he fell forward, twisting as she did so that they ended up swapping places, Prelan on his back on the speeder with Leia sitting on his lap, her back to him. Somehow, she’d managed the whole swap without ever pulling off his cock.  
  
  
“Wow. That was… wow.” If he hadn’t seen it himself, he’d never have believed that technique could be used that way, and he smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at him.   
  
  
“Glad you liked it. Now, lay back and enjoy the view.” With that she started moving again, rolling her hips in sensuous circles that gave him a perfect view of his cock sinking into her with each stroke. His shaft was slick with her quim, and he marveled at the way he stretched her walls. No matter how many times he saw it, it never failed to get his blood pumping even harder. And Leia knew it too. For a few more moments she continued her steady rocking, letting him soak it in. Then with a little growl of pleasure she picked up the pace, stroking him faster and faster. Her hips slapped down on his, impact waves making her ass bounce, adding to the view. Up behind his head, Prelan heard the camera droid buzz and shift, catching the new image. His cock pulsed with pleasure, waves of sensation reaching far into him. If she kept this up, he wasn’t going to last much longer. And she knew that. Pushing off his knees she leaned back towards him. “Grab my tits.”  
  
  
He didn’t need to be asked twice. While she rearranged her feet, he pushed himself up on one arm and wrapped the other around her chest, clutching one breast in his hand, and squishing the other against her chest. Leia let out an exaggerated moan. “So strong!”   
  
  
“I love the way you touch me. I always have.” She slowed her pace, grinding on his dick instead of bouncing so she didn’t dislodge his hand. “Do you like my tits, Prelan?”   
  
  
“Yes, princess.” He groaned, squeezing. She felt heavenly, simultaneously soft and strong. He never got tired of touching her.  
  
“Good, because they’re yours, whenever you want them.” Leaning even further back, practically laying on him, she craned her neck to kiss him. He kissed her back.  
  
He was still kissing her when she came again. Her hips jerked, pussy clenching down his cock as fresh heat leaked out around him. The heat ran down over his balls, hot against the cold Rhen Var air. The contrast sent shivers through both of them. For a moment or two, Leia just savored that feeling. Then she shivered. “It’s getting a little cold.”  
  
Still mostly in his flight suit with Leia laying atop him, Prelan hadn’t noticed. Pulling her closer he asked: “Do you want to stop?”  
  
  
“Not at all. In fact…” Pushing his arm aside, she rolled off of him. “I’ve got an idea.”  
  
  
Hips swaying she started to walk around to the back of the speeder. Caught a bit off guard at the change of pace, Prelan just stared. Looking over her shoulder at him, she cocked an eyebrow. “You coming?”  
  
  
Smiling, he followed her.   
  
  
Leia led him to the back of the speeder. Grabbing the tow cable she wrapped some of it around her wrists and bent over. Pushing her ass out towards Prelan, she wiggled it back and forth. “Fuck me like you did on Kamino?  
  
Prelan laughed. Kamino had been a hell of a night. Grabbing her hips, he thrust back into her with everything he had. After even just a few moments with his cock exposed to the cold mountain air, her wet heat was like an inferno. He almost screamed as he pushed deeper. Leia did scream. “Yes! By the force you feel incredible!”  
  
He leaned into her, giving her everything he had. The slap of his hips hitting hers echoed off the mountainside and bounced around the discarded stones of the tower. His fingers dug into the soft skin of her hips, pulling her harder against him. Leia arched her back, presenting every bit of herself to him, trying to get that cock just a little bit deeper. “Fuck my pussy, Prelan. Take me. I’m your slut, fuck me like it. Pound my needy fuck hole with everything you have!”  
  
  
Part of it was still acting for the droid’s recorders, but only part. Out here in the wilds of Rhen Var, with nothing around but snow for miles, Leia let herself cut loose. Even on ship she had to be aware of her station, of her role in the Rebellion. Sleeping with fellow soldiers wasn’t against Alliance protocols, but then, she wasn’t just a soldier. She was painfully aware of the status she held within the Alliance, and while stories of Princess Leia sleeping with a commando would be problematic, they would be infinitely worse if her people saw her like this. But here she didn’t have to worry about that, and for what felt like the first time since Aldaraan, she let herself fully embrace the pleasure.  
  
Her moans rolled out over the snowy hills in waves, reckless and indulgent. Her hands clutched at the speeder’s hull, momentarily ignoring the biting cold in the fever of their passion. She slammed her hips back against Prelan’s, meeting his thrusts until the pale skin of her ass almost glowed with the flush of impact. And he returned every bit of her passion. His hands pulled her even harder against her, claiming her body with each thrust, his growls chased her moans across the snow, and his cock spread her pussy to the limits. Each thrust was a new splash of heat, pushing deeper into both of them with each impact. For a few moments that heat was all there was in the universe, her tight hole and his hard cock pounding pleasure into them both.   
  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up, changing direction and throwing Leia’s latest moan back in her face. Cold stabbed at both of them, the sudden chill biting deep. The next sound Leia made wasn’t a moan of pleasure, but a groan of discomfort. Prelan leaned forward, pressing his body against hers so he could speak over the wind. “Maybe we should get back in the speeder.”  
  
  
Releasing the tow cable, they scrambled to pull their clothes together and pile back into the speeder’s cockpit before the cold got too intense. The result was a mad rush that left Leia sitting stride Prelan in the pilot’s seat, fingers clutched around the recon droid she’d only remembered to grab at the last moment. The ship’s life support kicked on a moment later, pumping warm air into the cabin and melting the light dusting of snow that had gathered in the few moments it had been open in the storm. For a few seconds they just basked in that heat, then Leia caught Prelan’s eye. They started laughing.   
  
  
The laughter caused Leia to shift a bit, pushing her hips against Prelan’s and the contact sent a thrill through the still sensitive skin of her pussy. Judging by the way he almost immediately started to stiffen again, she wasn’t the only one still sensitive. Smile turning sly, Leia placed the droid in the space behind the pilot’s seat, letting it over over the seat’s shoulder. The view wouldn’t be perfect, but that was its own kind of fun. As she worked to set it up, she wiggled her hips more, teasing him back to full mast. It didn’t take long. Within moments his head was poking against her entrance, pushing her folds apart as he shifted further down the sheet.   
  
  
There wasn’t a lot of room in the cockpit, but they made it work. Bouncing was out of the question, an overly enthusiastic thrust could leave her seeing stars, but that just meant they had to be a bit more intimate. She could work with that. Sitting up as far as she could, Leia pressed her back against the canopy, letting her tits hang down to Prelan’s face as she rolled her hips in shallow, back and forth arcs. They didn’t travel far, but each arc stroked slick walls against hard cock and ground her clit into his pubes. One of his hands cupped a breast, raising her nipple to his mouth. The other traveled down her back to grab and squeeze her ass. Leia moaned as he sucked her nipple, eyes flicking up to make sure the droid was still catching all of it. Pinpoints of pleasure radiated through her like sparks. She focused on them, feeling them as they got caught in the shouldering vestiges of the earlier fires. Each new roll was like a breath on those sparks, coaxing them into flames, reigniting the fires. All at once they caught, bursting to life in a brilliant surge of sensation that made Leia gasp. He’d bitten her! The sudden surge was too much for her to handle at once. “G-gonna cum.” She stammered, breath catching.   
  
  
Prelan let go of her breast, tugging her down fully onto his lap in a single thrust that filled every bit of her pussy. She opened her mouth to scream, but his lips closed over hers, trapping the sound. He pulled her hard against him, kissing her violently and she realized she hadn’t been the only one on the edge. Heat pulsed into her, hot and thick, and his cock twitched inside her. Her own orgasm rushed to meet it, pussy clenching down on him, holding him in as his cum painted her insides. Shat heat gushing into her demanded everything from her, and she gave it to him. She pressed herself against him with everything she had, not caring if the droid was getting a good view or not. In that moment, the only thing that mattered was Prelan.   
  
Outside the cockpit, the wind picked up even harder, turning the world white. They weren’t going to be going anywhere in this storm. That was okay though, because inside the ship, Prelan and Leia lay nestled together, still joined by his shrinking cock as they settled in to ride out the snow storm. Putting her head on his chest, Leia reached past him to pull the droid into their section of the ship. A few button presses later, and the mini holo projector built into the unit began to replay their recent escapades.   
  
A twitch between her legs made Leia purr. “Waking up already. Guess you’re enjoying the show?”  
  
Prelan kissed her again. “You know it.”  
  
“Good.” She slid down a little further onto his stiffening cock. “I love it when a plan comes together. These ought to keep you entertained on those long hyperspace flights.”  
  
He chuckled. “You spoil me.”  
  
“Maybe.” She played her fingers over his chest. “But only because I know I miss you while you’re away. A girl’s gotta do something to make sure you have a reason to come back to her.”  
  
A little thrill ran down Prelan’s spine at that. He wiggled an arm free and tilted her head up towards his. “I’ll always come back, Princess. Always.” He kissed her.  
  
She drew out the kiss for a moment before pulling back. “You better.”  
  
“I will.” He promised, then pulled her more fully onto his lap. “Now come here, I wanna record a sequel.”  
  
It was a few hours before the storm let up, and they used that time very well.


End file.
